


Lady Marmalade

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Female! Mourinho, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 睡前短打，英国银行家和葡萄牙夫人的星期日早晨。无cp的友情（？）向女体鸟，具体设定看Notes
Relationships: Daniel Levy & José Mourinho
Kudos: 8





	Lady Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

> 我之前在lof发过一个“被前男友追杀的葡萄牙女特工掉进刚离婚的英格兰银行家”的prompt/脑洞，具体内容过于久远我也懒得找了。但大概就是鸟刚上任热刺那会儿随便胡乱想的一些无逻辑脑洞。虽然我不吃列鸟（我不吃列鸟不是因为任何人或者任何cp，就是单纯觉得他俩这种人在一起没有什么恋爱好谈）但是胡写写他俩这种相处模式也挺有意思的。
> 
> 总之就是在银行家住了很久的葡萄牙夫人的某个星期天早晨，完全没cp。
> 
> 标题Lady Marmalade出自La Belle的歌曲（欢迎去听）。Marmalade是一种葡萄牙橘子酱，名字来源于法语（果酱）和葡萄牙语词marmelada。而marmelada一词最早的出处被认为是葡萄牙剧作家吉尔·文森特的作品。Marmalade通常用来制作橘子果酱蛋糕，是一种混合橘子果酱和巧克力的甜食。  
> 总结，Lady Marmalade不就是葡萄牙夫人的意思。（？
> 
> 以下正文

列维在星期天的早上六点半醒来。

人不该起这么早的，他看着床头的电子闹钟想，尤其不该在星期天的早上起这么早。但是他已经醒了，而这是星期天，万物皆休，银行不营业，股市不开盘。所以他只是在床上躺了一会儿，看了看手机，就翻身下床，拉开了卧室的遮光窗帘。

而他一拉开窗帘，就看到穆里尼奥站在窗外的院子里。灰白色的头发垂到肩膀，穿着一套紫色格纹的睡衣，手里握着一根绿色的的高压水枪，对着白色杜鹃灌木底下的土里浇水。他朝着花园的方向喊她的名字，葡萄牙人转过身来，手里的水枪还向着杜鹃丛的方向。

“你几时醒的？”他身子前倾，倚在面向花园的窗台上问道。

“五点。”穆里尼奥朝后拧了几下水枪的开关，把水流调得小了一些，“我已经吃过早饭了。”

“你吃了什么？”

“冰箱里剩的，还有面包。”她回着头说道，“我今早不饿。你呢？”

“我刚醒。”

穆里尼奥笑了笑，继续转过身去灌溉院子里的花木了。列维趴在窗口没有动作，或许是因为今早的太阳很好——自从隔离以来，英格兰的天气就故意气人似的好得离谱。穆里尼奥浇完了眼前的一片花，便拖着走向水枪走到另一片的灌木底下。现在她侧对着趴在窗口晒太阳的列维，一只手拎着水枪，浇着墙边黄色的玫瑰。她的拖鞋踩在湿泥上，裤腿也给打湿了。

有时列维还是会想她杀过人这件事。他听说穆里尼奥杀过人，他知道穆里尼奥杀过人，他几乎见过穆里尼奥杀人。他确信这个五十七岁的葡萄牙女人双手染过同类的鲜血，然而却她站在这里，用会握枪的双手握着一根Hozelock出品的花园水枪。

“孩子们呢？”穆里尼奥忽然转过头来问道。

“都在睡呢，这是星期天，没人起得这么早，连银行都不开门。”

“老天，你可别跟我提银行。”穆里尼奥叫起来，“你们银行根本就没有营业过！五点就下班，周日不开门，连工作日都要找时间歇业，还叫它什么‘银行假日’。要我说，你们是全英国最懒的一群人。”

“我例子举得不好。”列维笑了起来。

穆里尼奥拖着水枪，一边浇花一边走。列维转过身去，从床头拿起手机，回到窗边在太阳底下开始翻看新闻。看到一半，他突然听见穆里尼奥扔下水枪的声音，于是他抬起头，看见葡萄牙人站在草地上，面对着一片风信子。她的脚边躺着没关闸的水枪，此时正像个歪歪扭扭的喷泉一样，朝空中喷射着水花。

“你家花园也太大了！”她抬起头，“你要这么大的花园干什么，浇起来这么费事。”

列维朝着窗台侧过身子：“你知道你不必替我浇花的吧？”

穆里尼奥耸耸肩，从地上捡起水枪，开始浇眼前的风信子。

“我有时确实觉得很奇怪。”列维忽然开口道，穆里尼奥抬起头，离他的窗台极近，近到列维确信如果她抬起水枪，她就能用高压之下形成的水柱杀了自己。

“什么奇怪？”来自葡萄牙的杀手抬着脸，阳光照得她眯着眼睛。她的脸上有皱纹，额边都是灰色的头发，但她的肤色却是橘子果酱蛋糕的颜色，均匀又明亮，让人想到船只，甲板和北大西洋的海岸。埃塞克斯郡的美黑店里最高级的日晒床也晒不出这样的肤色。

“人们总是将强大的女人描绘成邪恶的形象。”靠在窗边的银行家说道，“或许是因为人们觉得女性不该是强大的，她们应该柔弱，顺从，需要保护。强大的女人，很容易就会被说成是疯子，魔鬼，女妖。”他看着穆里尼奥，顿了顿。

“但我觉得，有时她们只是强大而已。”

穆里尼奥抬头看着他，笑了起来：“你是在说我很邪恶吗？”

“完全不是。”他摇摇头，“我只是说你很强大。”

穆里尼奥挑了挑眉，笑了一声，继续低头去往风信子上洒水了。

列维在窗边坐了一会儿，听着花园里的水枪声和房顶的鸟鸣。在穆里尼奥快要浇完风信子的时候，他从椅子上站了起来，对着花园里的葡萄牙人说道：

“我去楼上看看有没有谁醒了。”他将手机放到一旁的桌子上，“有人醒了的话，我叫他们下来浇花。”


End file.
